Telephone
by westwardcircle
Summary: Marluxia is bailed out of jail by his friend and lover Vexen. The two form a plan that eventually gets the police after the duo again. Inspired by Lady Gaga’s video for ‘Telephone’, but it’s not a songfic. Yaoi, Lemon, MarVex, slight XemVex


**Summary: **Marluxia is bailed out of jail by his friend (and lover) Vexen. The two form a plan that eventually gets the police after the duo again. Inspired by Lady Gaga's video for 'Telephone', but it's not a songfic.

**Pairings: **MarVex, XemVex

**Warnings: **Language, murder, lemon, yaoi

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts and 'Telephone' is Lady Gaga's.

**AN: **Happy 4/11! I started this at the beginning of the month, but didn't get around to finishing it until now. This is my first time writing a full lemon, so, please, bear with me.

* * *

**Telephone**

"You're lucky, Marluxia," the ward stated while letting said man through the gate and out into the lobby of the prison, "Someone named Vexen bailed you out."

Marluxia smirked upon hearing this. His smirk widened upon seeing the frail blonde leaning against the front desk. He knew Vexen would come around eventually. Actually, he was quicker than expected.

Vexen looked up to see Marluxia smirking at him. He sighed and stood up straight, popping his back. The pinkette winced at the sound, but his smirk didn't waver. The ward nodded at Vexen, whose arm was grabbed by Marluxia. The pair then walked out the door and broke apart to enter Vexen's truck.

Marluxia turned to Vexen. "So you've made you're choice?"

The only response he got was a slight nod of the head.

"So, I take it you've decided to join me," Marluxia continued, only to receive another head nod – nothing else.

He glared and turned to Vexen. "Talk to me, dammit!"

"I have nothing to say to you," the blonde replied coolly.

Marluxia blinked and turned away from the other man, pouting. The blonde chuckled and glanced at the pinkette out of the corner of his eye before adding a taunting "For now…" at the end of his sentence.

That caused Marluxia to have to turn his head in order to hide the smile that was starting to claim his lips.

* * *

They hadn't even been on the road for an hour, but Marluxia was restless. He was trapped in a vehicle with _his _gorgeous blonde, but he hadn't even been able to coax a sentence out of him, never mind being able to do anything _else._

He sighed and glared at Vexen, who just ignored him. This went on for about 10 minutes before Marluxia threw his hands up in aggravation.

"What the fuck is wrong?!" he yelled, "Why are you so pissed at me?!"

"Trust is like a mirror," Vexen replied without emotion, "If it breaks, you can fix it, but you can still see the cracks in the motherfucking reflection."

He sighed at Marluxia's blank stare and continued to talk. "I'm going to kill my boyfriend._ You _came up with the plan. _You _convinced me to follow through with it. _You _are going to help me with it. And – "

"Alright!" he was cut off by Marluxia yelling, "I get it!"

"You didn't let me finish," Vexen continued, a smirk playing at his lips, "As I was saying – I think I love you."

At that point, Marluxia unbuckled his seat belt and crawled across the bench seat, kissing down Vexen's neck. Said blonde bit his lip and fought to keep his eyes open as Marluxia chaste kisses started involving his teeth and tongue.

"Well, Vexen," the pinkette mumbled against the other's neck, "I _know _that I love you."

* * *

By the fourth hour of driving, Marluxia had managed to get his hand down Vexen's pants." Vexen bit his lip, stifling a moan, and turned to glare at his passenger.

"Not while I'm driving," he instructed sternly.

"We're in traffic, though," Marluxia whined.

"Marluxia."

"Fine," the younger of the two huffed and backed off, but not before grabbing his blonde's face and dragging it down so that their lips met. Vexen surprisingly kissed back, but it only lasted a few seconds before Vexen pulled away and focused on the now-moving traffic.

* * *

At the top of the fifth hour, the pair pulled into the paring lot of a motel. Marluxia eagerly jumped out of the vehicle, but despite his enthusiasm, he insisted that Marluxia walk in before him.

As soon as they checked in and made their way into a secluded hallway (at least six people asked if he was _the _Marluxia, the superstar who recently went to jail for allegedly killing his girlfriend), Marluxia had found his way to Vexen's mouth. Vexen kissed back and allowed himself to be pushed against the wall. As soon as they needed to breathe, Vexen spoke up.

"Room. Now," He demanded, grabbing Marluxia by the arm. He quickly unlocked the room and pushed Marluxia inside, not bothering to put a 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the doorknob before jumping the pinkette.

Marluxia moaned underneath the blonde, surprise and his sudden aggressiveness. But before long, Marluxia had flipped him around and was removing the elder's shirt.

Vexen eagerly grabbed the bottom of Marluxia's top, tugging it over the pinkette's head.

Marluxia found his head being dragged down by his partner to meet the other's lips. The two battled for dominance one last time with Marluxia winning. Vexen glared at the man on top of him, but his anger was brief and his expression immediately melted into one of pure bliss as Marluxia slipped his hand down his pants.

"Mar..luxia…" he breathed out as long fingers stroked his member.

Marluxia chuckled and eased Vexen's pants off.

"You know you're beautiful?" Marluxia asked, claiming the blonde's lips before he could reply.

During that kiss, Vexen found his way to Marluxia's waist band and started clumsily undoing his skinny jeans. The pinkette suppressed a whimper as Vexen found his way actually _into _the others pants and started kneading his ass.

At that point, Marluxia flipped Vexen over and removed his underwear.

"Ngh…"

The younger merely smirked and placed two fingers against the other's lips. Vexen eagerly took them and Marluxia closed his eyes, his head tilting back a bit from the sheer pleasure.

Without warning, the pinkette removed his fingers from Vexen's mouth and thrust both of them inside the blonde at the same time.

"Ah! Marluxia!"

"Too fast?" Marluxia asked, easing his fingers out.

"No. Keep going."

Marluxia merely moved his fingers at another angle, scissoring them occasionally until…

"Holy shit! Fuck me _now_!"

The pinkette smirked and positioned himself at the other's entrance. He softly hissed as he eased himself into his uke.

"Hurry up!" Vexen yelled.

Marluxia chuckled and promptly thrust into the blonde, immediately starting at a fast pace. He angled himself differently each time until Vexen screamed. He kept hitting him at that angle, until the familiar feeling of pure bliss started pooling in the base of his stomach.

Vexen moaned and screamed beneath him, gaining volume as long fingers gripped his member, moving up and down, completely out of time from the thrusts, but only causing the feeling to be more sensual.

"Marly…I – I'm gonnaAAAGGGH!" Vexen cried out as he came into the pinkette's hand.

Marluxia was soon to follow, though not as loudly. He collapsed atop the blonde and eased himself out.

"I love you," he whispered for the second time that day, gaining a smile from the blonde.

"I love you, too," he blonde whispered back, falling asleep in the hallway.

* * *

"Hello, Xemnas," Vexen greeted his boyfriend while sitting down at a table in a tiny diner.

"Where the fuck have you been?" Xemnas demanded. The silver-haired man stood up and walked over to the counter, pushing a man in his way. On the way back, he slapped someone's ass, earning a few swears from them in Japanese.

During his pointless walk, however, Vexen had pulled a small vial from his pocket and poured into Xemnas' coffee. When he returned to take a sip, he promptly started coughing.

Meanwhile, Marluxia had snuck into the kitchen. He had killed the chef and the server had taken a cigarette break.

"Let's make a motherfucking sandwich," he muttered to himself, pulling out two vials – one similar to Vexen's, the other filled with a white powder. Instead of just pouring it on Xemnas' food, he impulsively added it to all the meals.

Out of the corner of his eye, Vexen could see Marluxia and the other server bringing food to the tables. Then Marluxia came to his table. Xemnas immediately grabbed the plate Marluxia set down and started pigging out. Within seconds, he was dead.

That's when the server started screaming.

"You idiot!" Vexen yelled, noticing that the entire diner had dropped down dead.

Marluxia shrugged and smiled.

Vexen stood up and grabbed the pinkette's arm, running to the truck.

* * *

_- we have here what appears to be a mass homicide. The police are looking for two men, named Marluxia LeMay and Vexen Smithson, they were last seen - _

Vexen sighed and turned off the radio.

"You're an idiot," he said for the umpteenth time, only to have Marluxia smile.

"But we did it," Marluxia said, grinning widely, "So let's go far, far away from here."

"You promise we'll never come back?" Vexen asked, a small smile tugging at his lips.

"I promise."

Marluxia turned to look at Vexen, who turned back to look at him. The two grasped hands and turned back to focus on the road that they would be on for a long time.


End file.
